


伊修加德的片刻

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 喵光 - Freeform, 美丽光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	伊修加德的片刻

“他看上去就是累了。”埃斯蒂尼安说，他把手从青年伤痕累累的脸上挪开，把那把东洋的武器扔在一边，指腹上半凝固的血渍让他觉得很不舒服，但仍然就这样扣拢了手甲。

“你得好好照顾他，在他醒来之前……”他想说点什么，又觉得是不是太多余，反正那家伙也从来不会认真地听，他想起很久…似乎就像在昨天，他不耐烦地跟阿尔菲诺说，把责任全丢给别人也别太理所当然了，那个没有一点英雄自觉的笨蛋，却还抓着头发说还好啦我没什么问题。

没事的，“英雄”擦了擦灰扑扑的脸，安慰着沮丧的小莱韦耶勒尔，我保证会保护好她，一起回来找你。

谁要你保护啊——神色冷淡的巫女嘟哝着，你就看着我击败那个蛮神好了。

就像在昨天，年轻气盛的龙骑士们，小少爷，还有一个心思沉重的女人，和数不清的海狸，还不知道他们要走向什么样的未来。

他想就这么先离开，还有很多事情要做，又觉得还有些话没说完，本来想嘲笑他居然能在战场上分心，“这可不是你的风格，”他原本想对那家伙无可奈何的笨蛋脸说，“毕竟是击败了帝龙的英雄。”但是即使是在十拿九稳的情况下，埃斯蒂尼安仍然觉得后颈黏湿的头发和盔甲里冷冰冰的。

……差一点，他想，他在战场边缘清理了碍事的支援部队，回过神来已经是击飞了那个男人的刀，他没有想过也有看见那家伙在自己面前倒下的一天，身体先于头脑行动了起来，没能完全阻止的血溅在他的盔甲上，像是黑夜里的火焰，埃斯蒂尼安想英雄的血大概也是滚烫的，所以让他的怒火燃烧。

像你这种人，埃斯蒂尼安说，不……根本称不上是人的东西……

想想再废话也是多余，他的伙伴倒在背后悄无声息，连因为疼痛的呻吟都没有，埃斯蒂尼安想抓住他的手确认他是否还活着，他应该更快一点，早点注意到搭档的疲倦。

哼…注意下你的背后吧，他只是抓起英雄阁下撤离战场，孤身作战可不是什么好选择……迟早我会干掉你们。

他把伙伴背在身后，沉重的头颅靠在他的脖颈边。在比暴雪覆盖伊修加德更遥远之前，他曾经背着腿受伤的弟弟走在回家的路上，兴奋的少年贴在他兄弟的耳边窃窃私语，他们无忧无虑，不知道战争和眼泪，库尔扎斯的天空明亮又温暖，他的弟弟像一头轻巧的小羊，毛绒绒暖呼呼地问他还有多久到家。

埃斯蒂尼安低下头，把一声不吭的青年往上提了提，微弱断续的呼吸非常冷，让他的脚步也沉重起来，他不知道什么时候才能回到家。搭档的手垂在胸前，砂砾、尘土和新的旧的伤痕，也许还有谁的眼泪堆积着，滴在龙骑士盔甲上的血也逐渐凝固，温度散去，他的伙伴变得很轻很轻，不再像是那个单手把他从暴雪里掀飞的年轻冒险者，英雄沉甸甸地压在他的肩头，他的伙伴却变得这样冷这么轻。

埃斯蒂尼安偏了偏头，让他的伙伴靠着他的脸安静地沉睡，血污顺着他们贴合的侧脸滑落，让龙骑士有了一点温暖的感觉。

再坚持一下，埃斯蒂尼安回答，我们马上就到了。

“你也受伤了吗？”艾默里克小心地把青年靠在自己胸膛前，让那些美丽的花纹带上血的痕迹，他的目光从带着血渍的散乱发梢挪到埃斯蒂尼安的背影上，“……也许你也应该和他一起留下来接受治疗？”

他还是那么固执的朋友摇摇头，说的话让骑士长的心在胸膛里坠下，“……是他的血，”龙骑士把刀扔下，美丽锋利的武器现在却像他的伙伴一样灰头土脸，伤痕累累，“我不能留着，他必须暂时停下来的话，就得有人替这个笨蛋做他的事，啧……想想真的麻烦死了……”

龙骑士侧过头，想了想还是说，“……算了，让他多睡会儿，”他把盖伯尔格收好，“醒了就叫他吃饱点，没力气怎么上战场……我会把事情收拾干净，没什么好担心的。”

艾默里克收回视线，希望你的收拾不是全干掉的意思吧……他想着，轻轻地收拢怀抱，来自远东的织纹被血色浸染地暗淡，他却仍然能从中看见美丽的轮廓。

“我没有想到那杯茶和谈判后再见面又是这样，”艾默里克轻声说，“原本想着战线稍微稳定了就在家里再次宴请你，这次准备了非常放心的茶饮但是……”

骑士的手指轻轻梳拢青年乱糟糟的发梢，他的脸颊和嘴唇干枯冰冷，额头却开始高热，艾默里克还不敢挪动他，只是半跪在地上，等待治疗术士到来，他把他的朋友抱在怀里，贴近他脏兮兮的额头，他的心充满了酸楚和温暖的碎片，他们挥手告别的时候还以为一切都向着重生的荣光在前进。

“一直以来辛苦你了。”

“没有非常严重的外伤，”院长向他汇报，“精神状态似乎不大稳定，但属于以太流的问题，转移到相对平静的伊修加德后英雄阁下已经开始恢复了，应该会很快醒过来。”

“非常感谢，”骑士长微微颔首致礼，然后叮嘱露琪亚去准备食物，“我稍微再等一会儿吧……在这里，但是如果有重要战报，骑士昂德卢，还是要上报。”

他给埃斯蒂尼安写了信，委托突然现身，又哆哆嗦嗦趴在床边的莫古力族送了过去，虽然是一脸哭丧的表情，但是有保证会为了英雄朋友做好自己的本职工作。

虽然完全搞不懂是什么，但是早就习惯他的这位朋友身边奇奇怪怪的东西了。他就是这样总是吸引着别人聚集在他身边的勇者，如果可以的话，艾默里克想，真想和他一起去旅行啊……

像这样什么都不用想，只是安静待在某个地方的时间变得非常珍贵，艾默里克自觉也好久没有回过家了，实际上几乎最后一次私人宴会后，他就难以在那里再次落脚，那只猫也老了，管家说也不再经常像过去一样不分白天黑夜地溜出去冒险，因为他的身份而行事小心拘束的养父母去世以后，本来就不太热闹的住宅变得更加安静，秉持着总骑士长职位而肃正的卫兵，低着头各理各事的佣人，没有人窃窃私语，至少他回去的时候会是这样，上次难得热闹起来的私人宴会，连小心翼翼的佣人们都露出了跃跃欲试的兴奋表情，是拯救了伊修加德的英雄，他们按捺不住互相交谈，那么想必要准备最好的酒水款待那位大人吧。

很可惜，他的朋友没有兴趣饮酒，宴会也因为突然的事故而中断，他们的约定直到在战场上才能勉强圆满，似乎总是这样，总有一些无可奈何的事情，突然带走他心里觉得非常重要的东西，疾病，仇恨，傲慢和时间。他从来没有比现在更好的机会可以和他的朋友待在一块，即使这个起因让艾默里克深感自己的卑劣，为什么要为了你的朋友受伤而隐隐喜悦，他暗自谴责自己，又忍不住握住英雄的手。

雪白的绷带和宁静的药水味道覆盖在指甲破损的手上，让那只变得轻飘飘的手稍微沉重下来，安稳地落在骑士长的手心中，像因疲倦而蜷缩的白鸟，艾默里克轻轻收拢手指，小心地保护着所有伤口。

“非常希望…”他对着呼吸安稳的友人说，“如果可以的话，也请稍微依赖……伊修加德这边，”他凝视着安静的没有一丝忧虑的脸庞，这完全就是过往里他想象中英雄疲倦休息的模样，“毕竟你是拯救了我们的英雄，也是我最重要的……盟友……”

我还是想要听你说起更多的，那些遥远的故事，在我生命无法涉足的你的身边，希望我的名字至少还能留在你的信件抬头上。

“那么，请务必好起来吧……我准备了非常美味的茶饮。”艾默里克轻轻碰了碰那个人粗糙的指尖，放回了雪白的床单上。

我这就来，他对敲门的昂德卢回答，随即返回了战争中。


End file.
